I brought a Holmes Part1
by Night-Fire-Eyes
Summary: Two girls find that life gets very interresting when they move in with the baker street boys.These two girls will deffinatly keep the men of Sherlock on their feet. Main male Characters/oc I don't want to spoil the story. This is my first ever fanfic.


Chapter 1 Bloody Swine and an Ancient Code

John Watson was resting in his armchair at 221 Baker Street with a warm mug of tea in his hands. The radio was playing quite classical music, looking outside into the cold, dark rainy night John realised how cosy Sherlock's and his home looked, just as John was about to dose off he heard the front door slam and Sherlock's voice yell "John! WAKE UP!" John shot up out of his chair spilling warm tea down his blue shirt, "shit" he muttered while trying to rub the stain with his handkerchief, lost in his own thoughts for a few second he only noticed Sherlock when his roommate came charging into the room drenched in blood and with a spear in his hand. "OH GOD! WHAT HAPPENED" John screamed with his voice being a note too high to be considered manly. "Oh it's brilliant" Sherlock calmly replied, "We have a case" John looked stunned "No, I mean why are you drenched in blood!" "I had to spear a pig" Sherlock replied in matter of fact tone "I'm just going to go and clean up, make us a coffee will you" On that note Sherlock left the room leaving John wide eyed "yeah, because that's just normal" he muttered before turning on the kettle.

"So Sherlock, what's the case" John and Sherlock were sitting around the table with hot tea and coffee in their hands.

"Two girls and one boy were found dead, none of them had anything in common, they looked different, had different interests and there is nothing unusual about them except they all share the same killer"

"How do they know it was the same killer, was there any DNA"

"No the killer left a message. He killed them all in the same way stabbed clean in the heart with a foreign letter carved in the victims' right arm"

"Foreign? You mean like French or Russian?"

"Sort of, they had a Russian letter carved on them, but we know what the letters say"

"And"

"C R Y"

Johns eyes widened in shock "Cry? What does it mean?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that Lestrade wants to see us, says it will help with rent and the case"

John nods his head all of a sudden overwhelmed with tiredness, he checks his watch to see it is one am in the morning. Sherlock notices this gesture and heads to his room shouting good night to John, realising he will be unable to sleep he changes into his PJs anyway for comfort and lays down on his bed thinking about the case and what the detective inspector means about help with the rent. Much to Sherlock's surprise he felt his eye lids closing, he was more tired than he thought, turning to his side and pulling the blanket over him he turned off the lights and whispers "This is going to be fun" before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Chapter 2 Disagreement and Presumption

"NO! NO! NO! and NO!" Sherlock shouted at Lestrade, the older man shook his head and trying to be firm said "Look Sherlock, we know that you and John have a spare room and these two are both willing to sleep in it, we also know you could use some more help with the rent.."

"Wait" Sherlock butted in "Who said we needed help with rent, oh just wait" Sherlock said realisation suddenly dawning on him "Mycroft told you! I knew he was keeping tags on me" at Mycroft's name Lestrade turned a bright shade of red, for there had been certain roomers circling Scotland Yard about Lestrade and the older Holmes brother, of course none of them were true. "Look at it this way Sherlock, who better than to share the rent than the two people working on this case with you"

"John and I work ALONE!" but before Sherlock could say anything else John stepped in the conversation "Lestrade is right Sherlock, it makes perfect sense, we will just have to deal with it" the matter was closed.

Sherlock shot death glares at both of the men in the room and just before he stormed out Lestrade spoke up and said "Oh and Sherlock" a smirk formed on his face "no funny business. Please" Sherlock scoffed and stormed out the room at a furious pace leaving the chuckling Inspector and his roommate. Lestrade turned to John "The two of them will arrive tonight, try and make them feel welcome but I'm sure that they will handle Sherlock fine, well at least one of them will"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out tonight" replied the older than with a smile on his face.

"Great, well that's just fantastic. This is going to be fun" John sarcastically groaned while walking to the door, dreading having to deal with his nuisance of a roommate when he got home.

Bang! Bang!...Bang! Bang!

"Sherlock! Open the door!" John shouted from the kitchen while making the tea. Sherlock made no attempt to get up off the sofa.

"Sherlock! Come on, it's pouring out there. Do you want them to look like drowned water rats?" Sherlock still made no attempt to move; instead he just turned his head away from the door and stared at his skull on the mantle.

"Fine, I'll go then" John muttered before running down the stairs to open the door.

A few seconds later Sherlock could hear voices downstairs, he still couldn't believe that Lestrade had ordered two more people to be put on the case, his case, he had not even been given any information on them either, not even their names. That did not bother him much though, all he needed was to look at them and he would soon know all he needed to know about them, and judging by the door slowly creaking open he was about to find out about his two new roommates very soon.

Chapter 3 People and Deduction

The first person to step into Sherlock's deduction was a young girl around the age of eighteen. She had waist length dark brown hair, _not dyed or with extensions, _Sherlock noted, warm brown eyes, slightly pale skin, _spends a lot of time indoors, _Sherlock carried on scanning her body for clues. _Smiley face, this one clearly wears her heart on her sleeve, wearing slightly lose jeans and a baggy t-shirt with a fleecy jacket, shows she dresses comfortably and practically but clothes clean and pressed, clearly likes to make a good impression. Looking at her slim, curvy and straight figure she probable does some form of exercise, by the way her feet are placed the chances are she dances._ Sherlock finished his inspection but to his surprise he could not really find anything of real value in what he discovered and as his gaze turned to the other girl who had just entered the room to his bemusement he had the same problem with her.

_This girl is a little older than the other one; she's around eighteen or nineteen. Her brown hair with streaks of auburn and dark gold are drenched with rain and tied in a bun with a thick fringe, again no highlights or extensions. Her lose, strait black skirt is below knee length and she is wearing an oversized jumper, like her friend she likes to dress comfortably and practically but is clean. Unlike her friend her eyes are blue and she has a natural tan, clearly travels a lot, face is detached and emotionless and her figure is curvy and muscly._

The two girls looked at each other and somehow they both knew that Sherlock was struggling to deduct them, they had planned their outfits and made sure that any evidence he could use to form a picture of them was more or less gotten rid of. The first girl through the doorway, Helena looked back at her long-time friend Lara and groaned inside at the cluttered room before them, she knew Lara would not rest until she had cleaned the place top to bottom. She was happy to be moving in and even gladder to be moving to London, Helena was excited about her new life moving in with the two detectives, she looked in her friends face and saw it was in its detached mode. When they were younger most people had thought Lara was strange and freakish but she had somehow managed to peel away Lara's exterior and even though she was blunt, reserved and dry a lot of the time, with Helena and a few other friends she showed her casual, fun and mischievous streak. Helena could see though in her friends eyes that that their new roommates would be seeing that mischievous streak very soon.

To Helena's surprise she came out of her daydream to see the older girl smiling at her. Lara knew what Helena had been thinking, it was so like her friend to think of the others in the room, Lara could never properly show how grateful she was for Helena's friendship and was always careful to try and never unknowingly upset her. Helena had seen the closest thing to the real her, no one had seen the real thing, but Lara could read Helena like a book and knew she was selfless, warm, sweet tempered, kind and understanding, not to mention intelligent and fun. Woe to the day anyone upset or hurt Helena for Lara would pay them back in dear, for once you had Lara's friendship and loyalty you had the power to unleash a lethal weapon and hide in the safety of a fierce protector. Oh yes the two of them were going to have some fun. 

Chapter 4 Introductions and Skipping Lunch

"Hello I'm Helena and this is Lara. You must be John" said Helena shaking hands with John.

"And you must be Sherlock" she extended her hand but Sherlock did not budge from the sofa, "Your rooms third on the left, there are two bed at each side, but I hope you don't mind sharing a wardrobe and set of drawers" John quipped trying to break the awkward silence, it worked.

"That's no problem, as you can see we only have a suite case each" Helena replied smiling,

"Yes, oh wait, how rude of me you're the new ones, here let me take them to your room" John stuttered, he was clearly trying to make a good impression which the two girls noticed, they smiled and Helena let out a little giggle. As John rolled up his sleeve on his shirt Lara's eyes flashed with interest, "Iraq of Afghanistan?" at that comment Sherlock practically jumped out of his chair and John simply dropped the cases and his jaw. "Not another one" the blond man said, Helen quickly grasped their cases and dragged Lara into their room, giving John a quick smile.

"What the hell Lara!"

"I was only trying to be friendly"

"No, you were trying to impress them"

"How can YOU say that I was the one trying to impress"

"What"

"Oh please, I saw your breath quicken and your pupils dilate for a certain tall, dark haired roommate"

"How did….." Helena spluttered before Lara cut her off with a knowing smile and said "Can't say I blame you" and with a wink she left the room leaving a blushing Helena behind.

Lara and John were walking up the stairs with the shopping, two days had past and the girls had sorted their room and more or less settled in, they found the place cosy, even though they both found it difficult with the clutter; Lara had vowed to sort it all out once they had fully settled in. As they opened the door the sight of Helena and Sherlock playing Green sleeves on guitar and violin met their eyes. "Great, bloody band practise" Lara said; she was in a foul mood due to an argument with the self-service machine at Tesco, well it was not so much an argument it was more the machine refused to work and she had yelled abuse at it.

"Now Sherlock" Helena started "can you please stop showing how much better than me you are at music and try to play along with my slower timing" Sherlock was about to open his mouth before John cut in with "Now that's a lie if ever I've heard one, you're a fantastic guitar player" much to Helena's surprise Sherlock nodded; the two of them had boned over music in the last two days and they played tunes together, mainly to ease Sherlock's boredom. Helena blushed a little at the complements but before she could open her mouth to say thanks…

"WHAT THE HELL IS A HUMAN HEAD DOING IN THE FRIDGE!" Lara screamed while running into the lounge, she caught Sherlock's eyes and waited for an answer.

"It's an experiment" Sherlock calmly replied.

"Oh ok, yeah I guess" Lara calmly said back, then.. "JUST BECAUSE IT'S AN EXPERIMENT IT'S ALL OK! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A BLOODY HUMAN HEAD FROM! AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY A BODY!"

The older girl looked like she was starting to have a small panic attack; the head had obviously shaken her up. Helena unable to believe what she was hearing, a head, surly not. She walked into the kitchen and taking a deep breath opened the fridge "OH MY GOD" she screamed at the top of her lungs running back into the living room.

"Told you" Lara said a little calmer, and then turning to the dark haired man in front she started in a sweet voice "So Sherlock dear, any other body parts we need to know about? Fingers in the teapot? Arms in the cupboard? Eyes in the microwave?"

"Yes" Sherlock said grinning

"What do you mean yes?" said Helena who had turned a shade of green.

"I mean yes, there are eyes in the microwave"

"Oh dear" Helena managed to groan before running to the bathroom.

John stared at the scene before his eyes and simply said "I guess you two will be skipping Lunch"

Chapter 5 Pizza and Guests

"Any word on the case then Sherlock"

"No Helena, there isn't" Sherlock said with annoyance. With this killer it was a waiting game for him to strike and leave them with clues, but there had not been any word for two days, it was safe to say that Sherlock was board; he had to admit the incident with the head that morning had amused him but that was at eleven am it was now three pm. Sherlock walked over to fire place and reaching into a box brought out a gun; Helena's eyes shot open in shock. "Sherlock what are you doing?" Her voice was worried "Sherlock why do you have…"

Bang….Bang… Sherlock shot at the wall, in a pattern of a smiley face. Helena's hand slapped on her mouth to supress a yell. "Sherlock!" John loudly spoke from behind the doorway followed by Lara, "Please, Mrs Hudson will kill us if we damage the walls any more" John tried to reason with his roommate but Lara was watching the scene in amusement and simply walked up to the wall and turned to her female companion "Look Helena, Sherlock has kindly done your portrait" with a sigh she turned back to the wall "and what a lovely portrait it is too. Hey Sherlock" she said turning towards him "any chance you could teach me how to be such an artist"

At the comment Helena started to giggle and John was just laughing whole heartedly, Lara's eyebrows shot up in confusion, it wasn't that funny she thought to herself.

"Lara's right Sherlock" Helena said wiping the tears in her eyes "We shouldn't try to supress your creative activity in any way or form, no matter how strange"

Sherlock now was worried, even though he didn't show it. They were now laughing at something else. _I only went out the room for an hour to go to the lab at St Bart's and steal some chemicals, _Sherlock's eyes scanned the room looking for anything amiss. His eyes rested on the mantle, just has Helena and John and burst into a new fit of laughter, _they've stole my skull!_ Sherlock's mouth opened but before he could demand his old friend back Helena produced the skull out of a box next to her and in a deep dramatic voice projected "Alas dear yoicks I knew him well. Sherlock. Yet he was stolen away and where do I find him, resting on your mantle to my dismay!" John and Lara applauded. Helena walked back to the fire place and sat the skull down where it belonged giving a low curtsy. Sherlock was in shock not many people had the nerve to prank him but from John and Helena it was strangely refreshing.

"Now my little group of performers I have ordered pizza, Margarita for me, Pepperoni for John, Helena I've ordered you the one I can't say"

"How did you know I would want that one and not a normal Margarita?"

"Helena, tut, I know you well enough now to recognize the signs of what pizza mood you're in. Please don't underestimate my powers of deduction" she added with a wink in Sherlock's direction.

"Sherlock I ordered you a Mushroom, Cheese, Spicy Sausage and Beef with plain garlic bread that we can all share"

Sherlock was shocked it took John ages to remember what he liked to order "How did you know that is the pizza I eat?"

"Again, my dear Sherlock, do not doubt my powers of deduction"

Half an hour later the four of them were happily sat in the living room munching their pizzas in a comfortable silence with the odd comment here or there. Sherlock was stretched out on the sofa his pizza in his lap, John was in his armchair pizza slice in one hand and a can of beer in the other; Helena had mentioned to Lara there was a lack of alcohol in the place.

The two girls sat on the floor with their pizzas in front of them. They were sitting far enough back so they didn't have to crane their necks to talk to John and Sherlock and the two men were just in front so there was no problem with being able to see them.

"Lara" Helena started

"Yes love of my life"

"Why did you order an extra pizza" Sherlock's and John's attentions were both caught.

"Because my elegant lotus on a shimmering lake of stars, judging by the area surrounding the building and the state of the pizza man in three minutes we are about to have company"

John choked on his beer and Sherlock sat bolt upright, narrowly missing a case of toppled pizza. "What do you mean by company?"

"What I mean Sherlock is that are movements are being watched, I don't know by who or why but what I do know is that the delivery man had a camera in his button and that he was itching to text who I presumed to be his boss"

"That still doesn't explain why you ordered an extra pizza" John said, his eyes darting around the room as if expecting someone to walk out of the shadows.

"Yes it does John" Helena replied, suddenly understanding what Lara meant "When Lara went out shopping she noticed the cameras and being herself she probable felt eyes watching her. She ordered the extra pizza just in case we were being watched so she could see the pizza delivery man and if there was anything funny about him" Lara gave Helena an encouraging smile and remarked "Spot on" giving Helena an extreme ego boost. "That's not all though is it" Sherlock noted "You knew are orders were unique to us and if we were being watched we would alert the person spying on us that we were indoors"

"Again Sherlock spot on and judging by the sound of the floorboards creaking outside the door we are about to find out the identity of whoever is watching us very soon"

Chapter 6 Two Holmes and Good Left Hook

The door opened and a tall well-dressed man walked in. His dark auburn hair neatly combed, his eyes were greenish blue cold and distant and his nose was curved. In his hand he held an umbrella and he had a smirk plastered on his face. Lara and Helena noticed something familiar about him but when he started to speak in a calm and clear well-spoken voice "I see your new friends can give you a run for you money Sherlock" it clicked. Lara nudged Helena and her eyes darted from Sherlock to the older man, Helena just nodded. The visitor had seen the gesture and questioned the two girls "Have you figured out who I am?" they both nodded.

"Well? Do share your opinion" he smiled clearly trying to intimidate, Sherlock let out a small sound, sounding strangely close to a growl.

"Well" Lara started "You and Sherlock clearly have some kind of history; you also have a position of power judging by your access to intelligent rescores and clothes. There is a similar face frame between you and Sherlock; you both have that self-assured smirk and straight back posture. As you are far too young to be a father and share too many similar traits to be a cousin…"

"You're his older brother" Helena butted in; tired of Lara proving her point.

"My dear Helena your forgetting the most important trait" Lara lent in to Helena's ear and whispered, her friend dropped her jaw and laughing lightly hit Lara on the arm.

"Which is?" the older man questioned

"Nothing for you to worry about" both girls said together, now crying with laughter.

Five minutes later they were all sitting back in the places with Mycroft towering over them. "So brother dear what made you decide to take two girls as your roommates, mummy finds it slightly scandalous, I for one find it more of a relief"

"You should know fully well why they are here Mycroft; after all it was you who told Lestrade to send them"

"This new case Sherlock is a matter of government security, the police need your help and you will need their help" the older Holmes gestured towards the two girls.

"What makes you think I need their help" Sherlock spat "their deductions are good but not exceptional, they can't work without each other and apart from the fact that Helena can play guitar, well neither of them have any talent that would be useful in this case"

Both girls looked at Sherlock, they were hurt by his words and the fact that what they considered to be a sort of friend could say such things but they showed it very differently. Helena's eyes looked close to tears and her face showed her upset and hurt at the insulting comments, Lara on the other hand looked emotionless and showed no expression, she felt no hurt but only anger that Sherlock could be so cruel to her friend, a girl who had showed him nothing but kindness and warmth. That was it.

Lara stood up slowly, Sherlock, John and Mycroft saw the change in her persona, she was no longer playful but more like a predator. Sherlock locked his eyes with her not sure at what she was going to do, suddenly he felt Lara's fist connect with his jaw, knocking him over. She was pleased with the punch it was clean and would have no permanent affect but by God it would be painful, the older girl then went and sat down next to her closest friend giving her a cheeky smile.

"So brother" Mycroft started "now you have insulted what I expect to be two very nice, bright girls I will now tell you how the will come in useful" Sherlock looked up at his brother from the floor, knowing full well Mycroft was enjoying this "Lara as you can see is very capable of protecting herself and Helena, that's point one. Point two Helena here can make almost anyone give up their secrets without them realising it. Third point once Lara starts off with her deduction Helena can quickly pick up what she means and put it together. Fourth point they are both intelligent. Last of all" Mycroft turned to Lara "Lara, how many languages can you speak?"

Lara raised her eyebrows and replied "eleven and still learning more"

Mycroft nodded his head and turned his face back to a very annoyed Sherlock. "So you see brother they are both very useful not to mention they can both be extremely" Mycroft paused for a moment before carrying on "daring when they want to be. Plus they can put up with you" he added with a smirk.

The two girls sat there with a semi smile and smirk on both their faces, they knew together they were a deadly pair. Mycroft then checked his watch and nodding to John, the girls and at last Sherlock, he went to bend down so he could collect his umbrella, but before his hand grasped the handle Lara stood up and picked it up for him. At first it seemed like a polite gesture; for she was closer to the umbrella than he was, suddenly speaking close to his ear she said as softly and as dangerously as she could while handing him the umbrella "who knows, carry on with the flattery and you might as you say be seeing my _daring _side soon" and with a wink she walked back to her room with a sway in her hips that all the men seemed to notice. At that note Mycroft abruptly left leaving a gaping John and shocked Sherlock in his shadow. Helena quickly cleaned up dinner and said good night to John and just nodding at Sherlock she practically ran into hers and Lara's bedroom after all tonight was Friday night a very special night.

"Well I did not expect that" John muttered. "I mean Sherlock, you were a complete arse!" he said a little louder "what were you thinking saying something like that to two really nice girls, girls who could actual put up with you"

Sherlock stared at John thinking about the nights events "At the time it made perfect sense. I never said anything other than what they had revealed about themselves and at the time I could see no use in them being on the case"

John sighed at Sherlock's lack of empathy but then it suddenly dawned on him "Wait you said at the time, does that mean your opinions changed?"

"Yes John it has. They do have some qualities that will come in useful, but remember once this case is finished they are here purely for rent and maybe sometimes they can lend a hand in small cases and the organisation of them" On that note Sherlock got up and walked to his room, leaving John behind. "He makes it sound as if they will want to stay after the case" John said to the empty air before heading up to his own room.

Chapter 7 Friday Night and Alcohol

Helena settled into hers and Lara's room, the walls were plain white and their two beds were at opposite sides across the room. Between them a slim pale wardrobe and set of drawers, at the top of the draws Helena and Lara had placed their stuff. On the right side were Helena's music sheets, pencils, pens and sketching pads. On the left Lara had placed all her books, note books and a glass of water; encase she became thirsty in the night. Helena decided to get changed into her PJs baggy red and white polka dot bottoms and giant band t-shirt. Just as she had finished pulling on her top when Lara walked into the room wearing an ankle length long sleeved nighty, the two teens grinned madly at each other and after checking the door was locked they dived under their beds and pulled out chocolate, cookies, alcoholic ginger beer and some type of cocktail. It had been Helena's idea; when she knew they were moving in with two boys she had told Lara she thought it would be a good idea that every Friday they would have a girl night. A night where they could get slammed and gossip in the safety of their room and pulling out Lara's laptop and DVDs with Helena's double set headphones they could watch moves as well. However these two girls were slightly unusual, at least one of them was so instead of watching boring romance films they watched historical and mystery dramas with a good dose of the Muppets.

Tonight the girls would be disregarding their films and books; tonight they had the past three days to discuss.

"So Lara" Helena said with a grin "what was that performance out there?"

"Why what in heavens do you mean my old chum" Lara replied in a posh voice, raising a glass of cider in the air.

"I mean that little slice of the _daring _Lara" whispered Helena giggling into her cocktail.

"Well can I be blamed, you were dilating your eyes so much in the direction of are rude and jaw sore detective I was afraid he'd notice" Lara fell back onto the bed pouring herself a cocktail.

"I still can't believe what he said" Helena's eyes started to water

"Oh no, no, no, no please don't cry" Lara sobered up and sat next to her old friend, putting her arms around her. "Now what are the tears for, I know he was an arse but that's Sherlock it wasn't as if he didn't like us Mycroft just wound him up"

Helena laughed at the mention of Mycroft "Ah yes Mycroft what actually was that? Not to mention whispering "They're both sex on legs" in my ear, what if they had heard you!"

"It was taking him down a peg or two and plus you know it's true" Lara laughed with a wink "We are lucky though, we have an exciting case, cheap rent, nice room and to top it all off sexy and cute roommates, a charming and mysterious government person spying on us and Lestrade of course, I mean who else can pull off grey hair of like that!"

At those comments Helena gave a delighted squeal and filled up their glasses. "So Lara who out of the lovely men would you like to….claim"

"Well I'll tell you what, how about we both try and get a man. You can try and work your charm on Sherlock and I will try and take down Mycroft"

"So we both get a Holmes! Lara" Helena paused "can we still flirt with the others, it's not like we can only go for a Holmes"

"Of course not my dear, I may even go for Anderson!" at that both girls started to laugh hysterically, while drinking, talking and laughing long into the night.

Chapter 8 Hangovers and Visitors

"Never again" Lara groaned waking up next to Helena. They had both fallen into a drunken sleep on top of Helena's bed, Helena made a strange sound as her eyes started to flutter open.

"Come on princess" Lara said trying to move Helena's arm off her stomach but quite frankly she was weak with tiredness and had a killer head ach, giving up she laid back down, however more sleep was not to be because at that moment her friend decided to turn over causing both of them to come crashing on to the floor. "Ouch!" Helena exclaimed before rubbing her forehead, looking around the room she saw some chocolate wrappers which were quickly disposed of in a bin bag, the chocolate did not bother her; they hadn't eaten that much, instead the alcohol intake shocked them both. Four bottles of strong alcoholic ginger beer and at least two or three cocktails each, no wonder they had hangovers. Lara quickly cleaned the room putting everything in the bin before they took turns in the bathroom getting cleaned up, they both came back and Helena agreed to take her turn changing in the bathroom. Lara pulled out an ankle length comfy dark blue skirt and with it she wore a loose black jumper which came down to her hips, she decided unless they were going out she wouldn't bother with socks in the house. Tying her hair in a plat she brushed her fringe, looking herself down in the mirror she looked presentable enough but still a little groggy. Helena came into the room wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans accompanied by pink fluffy socks, her hair was in a ponytail and she had a fringe today, making her face seem a lot softer.

"Morning" John said looking the girls who entered the room "my God what happened" noticing how tired and ill looking they were.

"Have a guess" Helena moaned

"You both have a hangover" Sherlock suddenly appeared from over his newspaper

"Well done, smartarse" Lara growled, she still hadn't forgiven him completely from yesterday.

"Where did you get the alcohol from?"

"Secret, I can't tell you John. Lara where are those headache tablets?"

"In my draw, just wait I'll come with you I need a good drug up"

As the two girls left the room John stared after them, wondering how on earth they got that slammed.

"Lestrade said he's coming over, another person was murdered this time a boy" Sherlock informed John who just nodded his head.

"Really, when?"

"In about two hours"

"That soon, oh dear hope the girls can cope"

"They will need to" Sherlock thought for a moment, contemplating something that had been bothering him.

"Anything wrong?" John asked "you seem distracted"

"That's because I am"

Chapter 9 Pepper Hair and Angel Wishes

Lestrade's car pulled up a little later than expected, the two girls had stayed in their bedroom after taking the pain killers, and they had wanted to recover after last night's antics. When they re-entered the living room around three hours later, slightly scuffed up and unaware the DI would be making an appearance, both girls were in shock to see Donovan, Anderson and the Detective Inspector Lestrade sitting on the sofa talking with their two male roommates.

"Well Helena, speak of the devil" Lara exclaimed making her presence known, "I asked for a sexy, peppered haired copper and look who turns up" she gestured at Lestrade. Helena playing along spoke up "How come you get your wish? All I asked for was a sexy, mysterious government agent, Oh just wait that wasn't me that was you again!"

"What can I say" Lara sighed "I've been a good girl, so it appears my guardian angel has given me permission to be a little bad" she added with an innocent grin.

Lestrade gulped unsure if he should make a comment, John noticing this gave a little grin, for he found the performance amusing; especially since unknown to the two girls Mycroft was getting himself a glass of water in the kitchen and would be able to hear their speech. Sherlock stood impassive against the wall scanning pieces of photographed evidence from the scene. "Lara do you think my angel will ever grant my wish?" Helena continued.

"Oh Helena if you're really good I'm sure an angel will place you in a broom cupboard with…" Lara scanned the room before turning back to face Helena "Anderson"

Anderson flashed red, and Sherlock scoffed. "Are you quite done, there is a killer on the lose" Donovan suddenly snapped before turning to Sherlock "Well freak looks like your little helpers weren't as useful as you said they were" Donovan glared in their direction "They only seem to be naive adolescents" Two points flashed in the girls heads simultaneously; first was that Sherlock had been speaking about them, and in a good way, second point was that Donovan was a bitch who needed to be taken down a peg.

"Well Donovan" Lara said in a calm voice "take a look at sore jaw over there" gesturing to Sherlock "that my friend is my own personal piece of art, so unless you want to become an exhibit I suggest you lay off. After all" Lara added grinning "just because Anderson keeps you on a leash doesn't mean you have to act like a bitch all the time"

Donovan's mouth opened and closed unable to think of a comeback, Sherlock looked highly impressed but the rest of the room were in slight shock, not only at the comment but at the now clearly visible leash mark around Donovan's throat. At that point Mycroft glided in causing a perfect excuse for Helena to break the tension, "Lara your fantasy has just come true" Lara turned her head towards Mycroft a big grin on her face. "Helena my fantasy is coming true but I am yet to see the men in this room wearing tight fitted trousers with soaking wet white shirts clingy to their muscles, not to mention tha…." Lara stopped suddenly as Mycroft held a picture up for her to see, it was a picture of a young boy around Helena's age lying dead in a pool of blood and on his arm an ancient letter was gruesomely carved.

Chapter 10 Gore and a Polo

Lara held the photo in her hand, any light hearted atmosphere had left the room and Helena gripped her friend's shoulder slightly trying to find any form of comfort.

"What does the letter say?" Sherlock's voice broke the silence

"It is ancient Babylonian for the letter A" Lara calmly replied

"Why?" Lestrade looked in Lara's direction "Why would he choose ancient Babylonian?"

"Sir Can I see the other photos of the victims?" Lara asked in a way which made it seem more like a demand. Anderson handed Lara the other three photos which she scanned.

"Mmm" Lara made a noise of understanding and turning to the other in the room asked "What did you say the killer's motives are?"

"He randomly chose youths to get a message across" Donovan answered.

"Wrong. First of all there is a group of people doing this and second" Lara paused "each of these have a meaning"

"What!" Sherlock jumped up and ran to Lara's side; Helena slowly looked at the pictures as well.

"The first three killed have letters carved in Russian, well look at the girl's hair and the boy's badge. Don't you see? It's all red and the boy has a star on his coat, all of them were communists. The killer chose Russian and Communism, R for Russia, C for communist and Y because the letter has three lines joined, three people were killed.."

"Joined by Communism" Helena finished

The whole room was amazed at the discovery, even Sherlock looked impressed.

"Now as for the Babylonian it is clear this boy was a bit of a sleep around" at that comment Sherlock nodded and decided to finish for Lara "so the boy is the Whore of Babylon" Helena smiled and nodded; for she had also made the connection.

After another hour of staring at evidence everyone decided that they were still no closer to actually catching the killer. "OK you lot" Lara sighed stretching "unless I'm about to get lucky with any of you lovely men, get out if you don't live here and if you do I am not doing any more work on this case"

Helena smirked at Lara's speech and decided to add some in "Mycroft would you mind staying a little longer, it's just Lara can't stop talking about you and she talks in her sleep, it can get a little vocal"

"What would you like me to do about it?" Mycroft asked raising his eyebrow

"I think you know"

"Well if we are going to play that game Helena dear, SHERLOCK!" Lara yelled "WILL YOU SLEEP WITH HELENA OVER HERE AND MAKE MY LIFE EASIER!"

Helena's mouth opened in shock and John spat out his tea laughing. The whole room waited to see what would happen as Sherlock walked in the room, Helena raised an eyebrow and looked at Lara "Now Lara why do you think that would make your life easier?"

"Because love we are two girls desperate for some. Plus you and Sherlock would be so cute together"

At this comment the room clouded with doubt due to the last comment, sensing the tension Lara reached in her friends pocket and grabbed a polo, and putting it between her teeth smiled at Lestrade and said "Take the hint, I'm being seductive"

Chapter 11 Revelation and Friendship

That night at dinner, the time being around twelve, all four roommates were sat in the lounge like they were before Mycroft had paid them a visit.

"So Sherli, what do you think of Lara's homemade couscous?" questioned Helena

"I would say it was a hit, I've never seen Sherlock go for seconds, let alone thirds" snickered John. Sherlock glared at each laughing member of the room, while trying to swallow a mouthful of food.

"Sherlock don't pay attention to them, I'm glad you're enjoying your food and plus I don't think you have properly eaten in the last few days apart from the odd snack"

Sherlock looked gratefully at Lara, however the peace was disturbed at that moment when Helena stood up collecting the plates and shoving them in the dishwasher before heading to the bedroom, Lara looking worried bid goodnight to the two men before running to her oldest friend.

In the room Helena sat with her legs tucked up to her chest and forehead resting on her knee, she only looked up once the older girl burst in the room full of concern. "Helena what on God's green earth is the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just that…" Helena's eyes started to fill with tears as Lara put her arm around her "that you know when you said that Sherlock and I would look cute together" a sob came out of her mouth "It's not true. It should be you and Sherlock" Lara looked at her friend in total shock at this revelation, watching her friend cry at the thought of her and Sherlock was in Lara's mind absurd.

"What gave you the idea that Sherli and I would become an item?"

"Well you both are so similar but you seem to balance each other out, sort of"

"My dear girl if Sherlock and I ever became romantic with each other world war three would start. We clash all the time, if anything he is an older brother than a potential bed buddy"

"But he l-likes y-you" Helena managed to sob

"Helena, Sherlock finds me refreshing as he does you. He always complements you on most things and if you haven't noticed he never ever talks about your intelligence or abilities except when he is praising you, something that even myself and John have fallen victim under"

"You think I have a chance?"

"My love, one look in those chocolate brown puppy dog eyes of yours and anyone would fall in love with you" Lara smiled at her friend and they both started laughing at Helena's over reaction before getting into their PJs and snuggling into bed. Before Helena fell into dreams she thought of her dashing detective, at moments the thoughts turned inappropriate but as soon as her eyes closed and dreams followed into the night those dreams contained none other than the younger Holmes brother.

Chapter 12 Cupcake Bras and Bath Towels

John sat in his armchair drinking coffee and eating toast, hair still damp from the shower he had taken in the morning, he watched Sherlock run and jump in all directions of the room trying to find his cigarettes.

"John, please where are they" Sherlock whined pitifully

"Sherlock I really don't know, anyway you're doing so well, why give up now?" Sherlock looked at John disbelief filled his face, but John actually had no clue to where Sherlock's cigarettes were. "Did you plan this with the girls?" Sherlock questioned, he was now starting to get desperate. This case was taking far too long for his liking and the killer was good at not giving clues; he didn't even have a particular time limit between killings. This was defiantly not a normal serial killer. "Of course I did not plan this with the girls" replied a now irritated John, Sherlock stood up and ran into the girls room, not bothering to knock, a choice which later he was not sure if he regretted.

The tall detective burst into the room to find a still dressing Helena trying on tops, as he gaped a little in shock Helena screamed at the surprise of turning around to find a wide eyed Sherlock blushing furiously at her wearing very flimsy grey shorts; that she wore in bed and just her cupcake bra. Helena quickly realising how exposed she was pulled a blanket around her covering from her neck down to the floor, just as Lara rushed in the room to see if her friend was in trouble. John had now walked in the room as well to see what all the commotion was about, the sight to Johns eyes was a strange one; there was a shocked Sherlock, Helena was wrapped up in a sheet her eyes wide with surprise and Lara stood there with her hair messy and recently blow-dried, wearing a short bath towel wrapped around her, ending mid-thigh and revelling a little too much cleavage.

Helena's face started to darken, with all the annoyance and embarrassment she could muster she screamed "HAVE YOU TWO BOYS EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING! IT'S EIGHT IN THE MORNING ON A BLOODY SUNDAY! YOU MAY BE A GODANM GENIUS HOLMES, BUT HOW THE HELL DID YOU NOT RELIES WE WOULD BE CHANGING! BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF ARE FUCKING ROOM!"

With that both men quickly left the room closing the door behind them. Lara looked at Helena with a small smile playing on her lips "Feel better?" she asked, Helena look at her nearly naked friend "Much". After what seemed like an hour, when really it was about a minute, both girls looked at each other with large grins slowly spreading across their faces before…. "OH MY LENA!" Lara barked out while trying to contain her laughter, but failing miserably. "Did..you..see..their..faces..they..were..TERIFIED!" Helena managed to gasp out between bouts of laughter.

Meanwhile the boys were still outside the bedroom trying to regain some composure. "I never thought Helena could get that angry Sherlock. I mean what did you do?" Sherlock looked at his male companion "I ran in there while they were getting changed, she seemed taken aback by my presence in the room but I did nothing to make her that angry"

At that moment the two of them heard laughter coming from the room, Sherlock looked at John like a child would look at a parent for answers "John?"

"Sherlock" John said with realisation washing over him "I think Helena just played us, she just wanted to scare us"

A now annoyed Sherlock glared at the door. _Well if we are going to behave like children, both can play at that game._

Chapter 13 Sing A Song and Leave

Later that morning Lara and Helena sat on the couch eating cereal, while John continued to read the newspaper. Music started to flow past the relaxing trio, looking up they saw the tall dark detective playing his violin, Helena felt a nudge in her arm, turning to face her female roommate Lara mouthed "Guitar" at her, taking this as a sign Helena placed her bowl on the side table and went to pick up her musical instrument. Slowly Helena started to gently finger pick the strings, keeping in time with the music; gradually she got louder until the sound of violin and guitar were in perfect harmony. Helena smiled to herself; this was one of her favourite songs, in her head she started to sing _somewhere out there beneath the big blue sky…_ She looked up to see Sherlock looking at her, his face unreadable, and then it dawned on her. She was singing out loud, looking to Lara for support she saw her friend sitting there with a wide grin, looking at John he also had a smile on his face. _Great _she thought to herself, _no point in stopping mid song, I'm just going to see it through. _After the song finished Lara, John and Mrs Hudson, who had entered the room, were clapping loudly.

"That was lovely" Mrs Hudson said while wiping away the tears in her eyes. The whole room looked at the little lady and in one sound Lara managed to sum up what the whole room was thinking "Awe"

"Yes, awe indeed" another voice had entered the room, in shock all five heads turned to face the door.

"Well hello sexy, nice of you to drop in, but ever thought of calling beforehand or even knocking" Lara drawled raising her eyebrows.

"What do you want Mycroft!" Sherlock spat, eyes dark with anger.

"What, can't a man check to see how his little brothers doing?" Mycroft's voice was soft and dangerous.

"They can unless that older brother is you. I'll ask again, what do you WANT Mycroft"

The two brothers were having a glaring contest now, the older looking calm and composed, while the young looking as if he was about boil over.

"Funny isn't it Helena" Lara whispered to her friend "Sherlock is always so emotionally stable, but once you put Mycroft in the situation he becomes very shaken up"

Helena nodded at this, once Mycroft had entered the room she had decided it would be best if she sat back down next to the older girl, she had no wish to be between the two brothers.

"Well I for one find it a real turn on" the whole room looked at the older girl, "Did I say that out loud?" turning to face the other couch occupant, who just nodded.

"Mycroft what do you need?" Helena questioned, slightly nervous.

"I need all four of you to come with me, there has been another killing"

"Make us!" Sherlock suddenly snapped

"Don't make me order you Sherlock" Mycroft said, his voice darkening.

"Well" Lara cheerily started "if you want Mr Holmes I will be more than happy to tag along, because frankly I am curious about all the secrecy surrounding this case. If you want Sherlock I will fill you in on the details"

Sherlock was about to argue before Mycroft replied "Lara that is a much better idea, she is right Sherlock you can stay here" Mycroft grinned knowing that Sherlock did want to go to the scene of the crime, but he figured Lara and her friend might just be a refreshing change.

"So, Lena want to join?" the older girl asked. Helena just shook her head looking at Sherlock.

Chapter 14 Formal and With Fear

It was just Lara and Mycroft sat in the car, it was a large black one, the type of car Lara believed all government members used. Mycroft was sat quietly typing on his blackberry, he had no need for a conversation, Lara on the other hand was staring out the window, the view was familiar because they had only driven away a few minutes ago. Lara was genially interested in this case but she was secretly glad that her friend had decided to stay with John and Sherlock; for going to the scene of the crime meant seeing a dead body and though Helena had seen the pictures, the gory corpse itself was something entirely different.

"Mr Holmes" Lara politely asked, breaking the silence "where exactly are we going?"

"I am afraid that information is classified" replied Mycroft, who had not looked up.

"May I ask then Sir how long the journey will approximately be?"

Mycroft now raised his head to look into the young ladies eyes, they were curious but showed a maturity greater than her age, he also noted how they held another emotion that he did not expect to be there; weariness. "I am afraid the journey will last for about one to two hours" he replied formally.

She simply nodded and continued to gaze out the window, he was about to return to his phone before he heard "Why is this case threatening government security? It hasn't been in any of the papers, not even a speculation. Why?" her voice held some form of authority that shocked Mycroft "I cannot say much but all the people killed have had some dealings with the government"

Lara now turned to him "What you mean is that they knew classified information that in some hands could be classed as a sever threat to this country"

Mycroft was shocked but managed not to show the surprise on his face. _How did she work that out? And why is she talking so formally? She looks worried, Why?_

"Is something about this case troubling you Lara?"

"No Sir" Lara replied before looking back out the window.

Ten more minutes passed in silence, the car was now in the suburbs and soon would be on a motorway. Lara was in deep thought about the case; she had never like dealing with killers. After debating inside her head she pulled out her old mobile and started to text. The sound of tapping had caught Mycroft's attention; he turned looking to his side to see Lara texting, shifting slightly he was able to see exactly what the girl had written:

**Make sure that you are always with John or Sherlock, even the DI. L**

After a few seconds there was a reply.

**You worry too much xx H**

**Can you blame me? Just please Hel' keep close to the guys, I just don't like the look of this case. L**

**I will be fine, just make sure you're ok xxxxxxxxxxxx H**

**Don't fret; I've seen dead bodies before. L**

Chapter 15 To Care and To Have

Meanwhile in the house Sherlock, much like is brother, was looking over Helena's shoulder as she texted. She had not noticed him yet, giving him time to think of what he had just seen, "**Don't fret; I've seen dead bodies before**" _Is that_ _why the girls so concerned for each other? _Sherlock thought to himself.

"Do you mind?" Helena's voice broke through his thoughts; he looked down at his female roommate.

"Why is Lara so worried about this case?" Sherlock asked his voice deep and blunt.

"She likes to play big sister to me"

"Why?"

"Because she is the only person I know who really cares for me"

"I care for you" the words were out of Sherlock's mouth before he had time to think, Helena's mouth opened in shock. Sherlock quickly added "So does John and Mrs Hudson" before quickly leaving the lounge to enter his bedroom. As soon as the door closed behind him he thought; _where did that come from? I don't care about her, why should I care? Caring is not an advantage, that's what Mycroft said. I don't care. I can't care._

Sherlock heard a knock on the door, opening it slowly he was greeted by Helena on the other side. He was about to say something but as their eyes met time seemed to freeze. It wasn't one of those timid looks or shy, sweet looks that you expect in a trashy romance movie, their eyes met and the look they shared was determined to follow through their thoughts. Helena's thoughts were _HE IS GOURGEOUS, I WILL HAVE HIM! Oh great I'm starting to sound like Lara. _Sherlock on the other hand was thinking _I will not care, I will not care. _

Chapter 16 Cold and Weak

They had been traveling for about an hour; the sky was grey and overcast but no hint of rain. Mycroft Holmes looked to the side to see the female passenger next to him, her hair was mused up in its bun and her fringe fell onto her closed eye lids, she wore no makeup but her lips had a red tint to them, those lips were slightly damp and parted to allow sleeps shallow breath. Her cheek rested on her hand while her elbow rested on the cars arm rest, if her eyes were open she would be viewing the English countryside but in sleep the country viewed her, not just the country but the government. Mycroft's eyes wandered down to view her dress, a non-fitted black dress that ended and few inches below the knee and hugged her shoulders down to the upper part of her waist before flowing out to cascade around her hips and thighs. The sleeves were long and went past her knuckles, the neckline fairly high, though the dress was nice it clearly wasn't a work dress, it was just one of those comfortable dress that some girls like to wear for practicality. _She always seems to be ready for the case,_ Mycroft thought to himself. While still looking at the sleeping girl Mycroft thought about the killings; _5 people killed, no gender preferences, all messages have a meaning and connection to victim but victims don't have anything in common with each other. All the victims have had a run in with the government so far… _

"Enjoying the view Sir?"

Mycroft came out of his thoughts to see Lara looking up at him. He seemed to have moved closer without realising it, for their noses were now inches apart, almost toughing and it seemed in sleep Lara had slunk down in her seat; so it now appeared that Mycroft's face was hovering over hers.

"Just thinking about work" Mycroft replied in his normal cold, silky voice without bothering to move.

"If you don't mind Mr Holmes could you maybe move back so I can sit straight?"

Mycroft promptly moved back just as the car pulled up outside a tent surrounded by police tape. To Lara's surprise the older Holmes got out and opened the door for her; she had thought him more of a "let the Shofar get the door" man.

Before they could enter the tent one of the officers came out holding an envelope, without speaking he handed the paper to Mycroft before walking back into the tent. Looking down onto the paper Lara's eyes widened in shock at what was written there;

_To the Ice Man and Fire Girl_

Mycroft looked at the girl standing by his side; her eye's glued on the paper. After contemplating the safety of opening the object he carefully peeled the envelope to reveille a letter;

_He's not dead, I'm not dead, let's play a new game._

_Tell Sherlock to look after his pets and you Government look after yours better than fire did._

_Oh Fire girl remember two years ago, well you and the Government have just followed a false trail which has given me time to start it off again. How silly do you feel?_

_Let's hope you can look after your pets better now. Might want to cancel any future plans with Alice. _

Before Mycroft had full time to file the letter in his mind Lara within seconds had rushed into the tent. 

Mycroft waited a full thirty seconds before following Lara into the tent. The sight that first met his brilliant eyes was that of a young girl lying on her back, with a deep cut to the neck. The girl was not unattractive with big green eyes now glazed over with death, dark red hair and fair skin, which specks of blood rested on. The most disturbing thing about the body was the tear tracks clear on her face, eyes still wide with fear, and the face twisted into that off pain.

_Cause of death obvious, age seventeen, apprentice lawyer, natural red and…._

"The sick bastard" Lara muttered to herself, disturbing Mycroft from his thoughts.

"He's back. Bloody Back" Lara continued to whisper. Looking down Mycroft could only see Lara's back but he could see the young girl stroking the hand of the dead body.

DI Lestrade walked into the tent; he too also seemed to be involved in the case. Looking towards Mycroft he gasped "Sorry I'm late" he stopped for more breath "car broke down near here. Had to run"

"That's quite alright" Mycroft's voice maintained its normal cold from.

The Detective Inspector looked down at the body, "Ok, it looks like we may need to ask the public if a girl has gone missing, if she fits the description then we can get some people in to identify the body.."

"Her name is Alice Williams" both men looked at Lara "age seventeen, cause of death" Lara closed her eyes and drew a breath "cause of death rape and murder"

"How do you know this?" the DI asked.

"Same thing happened two years ago, there used to be a little group of us. One day the youngest out of us went out and didn't come back." The young girl now had a faraway look in her eyes, "I had been offered a place at Cambridge University, due to some test and I took it. We were a group of five intelligent girls who stuck together, mainly because we had shared too many memories, we formed a sort of family but I was the only one who was offered a place."

"So your little group had to split up" Mycroft interrupted; sounding incredibly board, this could have nothing to do with the death.

"No. we decided that as we were all around sixteen, seventeen we would save up and rent a place together by the University, it was only about an hour train ride away from their school, so no harm would come to anyone's education. It worked perfectly and for a few months it was wonderful, but then one day I met this lad, good looking, very smart, working and he had his eye on me" Lara smiled at this before her face darkened " he was cruel though, he was very disturbed, so I kept away from him. I knew something wasn't right and by the end of the week the five of us became three."

"My god" Lestrade muttered, running his hand through his hair "so you think he killed this girl"

"I don't think, Lestrade I know. It was done in the exact same way; the three left were Helena, Alice and myself. We all kept in contact, now there are only two of us left."

Mycroft took all this in "Well Greg" he turned towards the DI "it looks like Moriarty is back and getting someone else to do the dirty work, as usual. I suggest you get your men on it right away, we don't want a repeat of what happened last time" Mycroft looked at the police man squirm at that comment; for last time Moriarty played a game it ended in Sherlock's supposed death. Mycroft looked at the body again and remembered how he had messed up last time as well; he would have to take extra precautions for the safety of 221's occupants.

Chapter 17 Hello Dears and Surprise

Mycroft and Lara left the tent and got back to the car. Mycroft was making a mental note that he would need to increase Sherlock's surveillance.

"Sir?"

Mycroft turned to his companion "Yes Lara?"

"I would like it if Helena was taken off the case"

"Why would you want that?" of course he knew why; this girl obviously felt guilty for the deaths of her friends and did not want Helena on the list.

"You know why sir"

"Well my dear I can't comply with your request, but I assure you that 221B Baker Street will have grade four surveillance, you and your friend will be perfectly safe"

Lara was getting annoyed now at Mycroft's constant chiding, she wasn't five, she was a young woman with a brain that could almost match Sherlock's. Lara decided to just forget the matter, the case needed the extra brain power; well that was how she told herself Mycroft viewed the situation. If the worst came she would just have to sort it out, now all she needed to realise is what could be the worst.

After a few hours Lara was dropped of home, alone, and as she started to make her way to the door she saw John arriving from her left, carrying the shopping.

"Lara" John greeted with his usual smile, then in a more jokey voice "Mycroft didn't kill you then"

"Holmes the elder wouldn't lay a hand on me" she replied in an equally amused voice, and as if to prove a point she then blew a kiss at the nearest surveillance camera.

"Just make sure he doesn't" John said on a more serious note. Watson liked the two girls for company, even though Helena was the sane one; he had a soft spot for the quirkier Lara. As the pair made their way upstairs they discussed the everyday mundane things like weather, shopping, traffic etc. This was always a nice change for John who until recently mainly spoke to Sherlock, a conversation that contained almost anything except normal mundane things. Lara on the other hand much like Sherlock found normal life to be a bore and preferred to talk about science, philosophy and politics but unlike Sherlock she appreciated not everyone spoke of those topics, she had lived with Helena for about three years she should know.

John opened the door calling out as he did so "Sherlock! Helena!" there was no answer. It was Lara's turn "Sherlock! I need to talk about the case!" again no reply. Lara's thoughts went a mile a minute they still had to be in the flat, and then it clicked. Nodding at John she made her way to Sherlock's room; indicating that he should follow. Slowly she opened the door and very quickly placed a hand over her mouth to stifle any sound, John however did not. "JESUS!" he ejected into the room quickly placing a hand over his mouth as well; of all things he had not expected to see this had to be on the top of the list. Lara slowly drew away her hand "Hello dears" she said trying to be calm but even then the sight before her was very much a surprise.

Chapter 18 A Shock and with Bad Timing

In Sherlock's room there was not only Sherlock but Helena was in the room as well, they were both asleep, in bed and in an embrace facing each other. This was perfectly acceptable they could have lain on their sides pulled the covers over them to keep themselves warm and in sleep Sherlock could have wrapped his arms around Helena, this could have happened but the fact that they were both stark naked and the room smelt of sweat did contradict any innocent excuse for why they were in bed in the first place, not to mention it was about five in the afternoon; who sleeps at five in the afternoon?

A few hours before Sherlock and Helena had stared at each other. Sherlock's mind was whirling; _we have barley anything in common if I should take a liking to one of these girls it ought to be Lara, she is like me, Helena is Lara's version of John. Wait is that why I like her, yes it must be because she is like John, she is able to put up with me and knows how to handle my mind, and she has had to live with Lara. She is attractive, she is talented, she is smart and she much like John calms my mind. Maybe I need something other than drugs to help me focus; maybe I do need something other than cases to help my boredom. She isn't Molly; all quiet and shy, she isn't like any other girl she is strong, dependant but yet still venerable, maybe I need…. _

"Look at it as an experiment" Helena's voice was soft and coy but before she could say anything else she felt Sherlock's lips crush onto hers, both their mouths started to fight for dominance before Helena finally let Sherlock take the lead. Placing his hand on the small of her back, Sherlock led her into his bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him without leaving her lips. 

Now here they were in bed, in a post coitus sleep. Sherlock could hear noises but he didn't want to face the world, he was warm and comfortable with his arms around the beauty beside him; her hair spread across the pillow smelt divine, she smelt divine, and Sherlock gave a small smile at this thought; she also tasted divine. This was far better than any case, it had occupied him for about an hour and afterwards his brain stopped thinking and just relaxed; it worked far better than any drug he had taken. Helena stirred at a loud noise and familiar voices; opening her eyes she saw Sherlock's face inches away from her, his eyes were now open and gazing into hers. "Please save round two for latter" both bed occupants sat bolt upright in shock, Helena had the sheet wrapped around her modesty while Sherlock had to settle with the sheet being around his waist. Before them were John and Lara; the older girl looking amused and poor John looking rather disturbed.

"As cosy as this is I need you both to get changed and down in the living room within ten minutes"

"Are you sure this is the right time Lara?" replied a slightly annoyed Sherlock.

"It is unless you want to give Moriarty a head start"

That comment soon got Sherlock moving…

Chapter 19 Leads

"You really know how to pick your times Lara" Helena muttered in the most sarcastic tone she could muster. "Helena, now is not the time to get snazzy, this is desperate" was the older girls reply. The two of them walked into the living room, where John and Sherlock were exchanging words.

"Lara I don't see what's so desperate. Who is Moriarty?"

"Alice is dead" Lara's response was blunt and sharp, Helena stopped her steady pace and just looked at her friend. "You mean he's.." Helena started but could not finish, all those horrors from two years ago flashed in her mind. Lara looked at her and just nodded, even she was clearly disturbed.

"Helena I asked Mycroft to take you of the case but.."

"What?" Helena interrupted "Why would you do that?"

"Because it is dangerous"

"That doesn't stop you doing it" Helena's voice was rising enough to catch the men's attention "I don't care Lara if it's deadly, those girls were my friends as well" then in a quieter tone "you don't need to take all the responsibility"

Lara betrayed no emotion; calmly she walked to the door and picked up a knee length black coat "I have a lead but I need to go alone, don't wait up" she then started to descend the stairs until Sherlock's voice predictably called down.

"Wait you have a lead already? Who?" then in a more determined tone, with a hint of arrogance "I'm coming with you"

"No chance Holmes" was Lara's reply "this person is an old friend who won't take kindly to a crowd, I will inform you of what I know when I get back, till then use your own research to find out where Moriarty is. Oh and tell Helena about that consulting criminal"

She left the house with a bag slung across her shoulder, looking down at the message on her phone.

**Ritz Hotel Room 19 10.00pm xxx**

She smiled as she hailed a taxi. Soon the older girl was at her destination checking into her allocated room, as she walked into its grandeur she noticed a bowl of grapes on the tabled next to the bed; how thoughtful. After taking a long shower, planning what to do next, she realised how dangerous the game she was playing was; oh well what's life without risk.

She brushed her hair into an elegant bun, letting a few wavy stands fall around to frame her face, her fringe was fluffed up to perfection and she daringly put some dark red lipstick on to her full lips. She then slipped on a dark red floor length dress, with long bell sleeves and high neckline in a roman style. Around the edge of the sleeves, neck and hem was a few inches of black lace, a black lace belt tightened around her waist. Finally she placed on her feet a pair of black elegant flat pointed shoes. She picked up her small black bag and then before she forgot she placed her gun in it, she was now ready to go out.

Chapter 20 Truth

She walked out into the main reception waiting for a sign; eventually a butler came up and told her to go onto the roof. As she walked out into the mild night no wind was in the air, and everything was silent, the roof was littered with small lanterns and in the centre of the space an elegant table set for two. Before Lara took a step forward everything went black as a pair of hands covered her eyes, then a voice spoke in a smooth Irish accent.

"Looking good sweet heart"

"Nice to see you haven't lost you grandeur dear" she coyly replied.

The hands were removed as the two people walked towards the table and sat at each end, Lara looked at the tall, dark man with the puppy dog eyes and sly smile sitting in front of her. She rested her cheek in the palm of her hand and placing her elbow on the table she leant forward a little, raising her eyebrows and letting a small smile pull at her lips she spoke.

"So Jim, tell me what you've been up to"


End file.
